BabySitter
by Homestuck-fanfics
Summary: What will Bro do when he has to watch a Bro crazy John?
1. Day one

John sat on the couch, his night shirt pulled over his tan legs and hiding the short shorts he was wearing. His father was standing by the door waiting for the babysitter to get there so he may leave for the convention that he is going to. The only reason that his father was getting someone to watch him was because he was going to be gone for three days and he didn't really want to leave John alone all by him-self. John really didn't mind the fact that his father was getting him a baby sitter. In fact he was kind of glad he was due to the fact he had ask none other that Bro Strider.  
Now if you would ask John if he liked anybody he would tell you no, but in turn he really had a thing for Bro. He smiled at his dad and told him that he could leave right now and it was okay if he was left alone for a little while he waited for the Baby sitter to arrive. He nodded and opened the door. He told John that he loved him and that he would be back in three days. John nodded and watched as he father left. He than sat back on the couch and pulled the shirt up so it was now showing the shorts. John had three days to make Bro Strider his and he planned on doing it.  
His smile widen when he heard a car drove into his driveway. He heard a car door open than shut. He set his hands on his knees and watched as Bro open the door and stop in his tracks when he saw John.  
"Hi Mr. Strider, I'm John, and you're going to obey my every command." John snickered as he saw Bros jaw drop. Bro was quick to shut it though.  
"I don't know who you think you are kid but I am the babysitter so you are going to listen to me now... don't you think you should but some clothes on? I mean really it is fucking freezing in here!" John only giggled and shook his head at the Strider.  
"No! I always sleep in this kind of stuff!" John lied. This was far from what he would wear most of the time but when he found out that it was Bro who was babysitting him he wanted to be able to show as much skin as he can. So he picked out the shortest pair of shorts he had, which he got from Dave, and a nice white tank top that showed his slender arms quite nicely. John crossed his arms and glanced at the T.V. Bro took this as a chance to eye up John's legs and arms. John was short and lean but he still looked good. Bros eye then wandered up to Johns lips, which John was currently biting.  
"So what do you want to do?" Bro asked while he leaned down to pick up his bag of clothes.  
"Well I was watching T.V but I'm tired of this show. But it seems I can't find the remote!" Makes a big show of looking for the Remote, he than looks behind the couch and sees it on the floor. "Oh there it is! Silly me I must of dropped it! Heh heh!" John that got on his knees and turned his back to Bro as he bent over to the couch to get the remote. His butt sticking out more ad he reaches down farther.  
"Oh I just can't reach the darn thing!" John wiggled his ass as he kept reaching for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If John was to busy wiggling his ass around as he was reaching for the remote and looked up he would of saw the Bro was actually staring at it. Bro thought John had the perfect plush rump and fought the urge to flash step behind him and give it a good old squeeze. His eyes than wandered down John's legs as they slightly move apart. 'Oh good god.' Bro thought to him-self as he quickly grabbed his stuff.  
"I'm going to the guest bedroom I will be out later and when I get back you better be a sleep." Bro flashed stepped out of the room before John could answer. He flashed stepped up the stairs and into the guest bedroom in which he will be sleeping. He slammed the door shut and locked it to be sure John wouldn't walk in on him. He than dropped his pant's, which had gotten a light to tight for him. His underwear fell with his pants and he looked down at his harden cock. 'Great.' He thinks to him-self as he grabbed his dick and started to move his hand. He bite his lip as he thought about John's perfect little body. He thought about how nice John would look under him, while pounded him into the bed. John would arch his back perfectly and moan out Bros names in between moans and screams. Bro would make him his perfect little slut. Bro than thought of John's soft looking lips wrapped around his dick. Those ice blue eye's staring up at him as he sucked him off. That was almost enough to push him over the edge right there. He bite his lip hard as he started to move his hands fast. He soon reached his climax and released his seed all over his hand. He wiped it off on his pants than changed into his night wear. He opened the door and walked out, heading towards the living room. When he walked in he saw that the T.V was still on and that the lights where on to.  
'Little shit didn't listen to me.' He thought as he walked over to the couch in which he last saw John and looked down. To his shock he found John curled up into a light ball asleep. His hands where resting under his head and he still had his glasses on. Bro gently took his face in his hands and took the glasses off. He placed them on the coffee table next to the couch and cover John with a blanket. He than turned off the T.V and the lights than went to his room...  
Later that night Bro sat in bed and thought of John. He thought of his soft lips being pressed against his and his hands against the Striders back. These where his last thoughts as he drifted of into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Day Two

The Next Day John got up and looked around. His vision blurred due to the fact that he didn't have his glasses on. 'Odd.' He thought. 'I don't remember taking off my glasses... or putting on this blanket.' Reached down and picked up the blanket, realizing that Bro must of put it on him in the middle of the night. 'Sneak Bastard' He thought to himself as he reached for his glasses, setting them on his face and looking around. He didn't see Bro but knew he was up. He heard the coffee pot going and got up. He walked pass the kitchen and saw that Bro was sitting by the kitchen table, sipping coffee from a cup. John sighed and walked to his room, stopping at the guest bedroom and popping his head into the room and looked around. He saw the bag that held Bro's clothes and smirked. He walked into the room and saw a bright orange sweatshirt laying on the bed. "Huh, I wonder if he was planning on wearing this? If he was to bad for him~' John snickered as he grabbed the sweatshirt and quickly abscond to his room, a plan in mind for the Strider. He quickly slipped out of his own shirt and put on the sweatshirt, of course it was to big for him but John didn't mind at all. When he stood and looked at himself in the mirror and noted that the bottom of the sweatshirt covered his shorts and made it look like he had no pants. "Good~" He purred as he turned towards the door. Time for the plan. He walked past the kitchen slowly, not glancing in as he walked toward the living room. He heard the chair in the kitchen scoot back though.

"Why do you have my sweatshirt on?" He asked as he stared at the smaller boy.

"My shirt was dirty and I didn't have anything else." John smiled innocently up at him, blinking those blue eyes up at him. He could see Bro gulp and do everything in his power not to smirk at him. He twirled around causing the bottom of the sweatshirt to flare out a little and slowly walked back to the couch. swaying his hips as he does so. He could feel Bro's eyes on him so he bumped into the couch, causing the remote to "Accidentally" fall off the couch and onto the floor in front of him.

"Oh gosh! I am just so clumsy! I keep knocking stuff over!" He bent down slowly and picked up the remote. swaying his hips more as he does so.

Bro bite his lip as he watched John. 'Oh god why does this little fucker have to be so god damn hot?' He asks himself and he slightly squirms in his spot. Nobody has ever reduce Bro into squirming but god damn it John did. Bro fought the urge to grab the little fuckers ass and give it a good squeeze. He failed though, flashstepping behind John and giving that good old plushrump a good squeeze. John let out a shocked (And pleasured) moan.

"Nnnnah M-Mr. Strider!" John moaned out as Bro kept his hands on John's ass. Bro's pant got a little to tight when he heard John's moan. He pulled John up but kept him turned so that his back was to him. He ground his clothed dick against Johns ass and smirked when he heard John whimper and moan. He leaned his head close to John's ear and whispered.

"Your ass belongs to me now~" He than nipped at his ear lobe, causing a shudder to fall down the younger boys spine. John was exited, his heart beating fast as he felt Bro put his hands on him. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Bro to take control over him, make John his little sex toy. He wanted to be dominated and he wanted Bro to be the one that does it. He left off a soft whimper as he felt one of Bro's hands move its way under the sweatshirt while the other continued to squeeze his Ass. He went up, scratching at John chest as he went, pitching the nipple gentle once he reached it. John let out a gasp and shook under the Striders touch. Bro chuckled and pulled his hands away from John, whispering in his ear once again.

"To bad your not ready for me~" Then he was gone, he had flashstepped out of the room and into the bathroom, locking it so John couldn't get in. John let out a frustrated sigh and went to his room, shutting the door as he went. 'Fucker' He thought as he sprawled out on his stomach as he lays on his bed. 'Getting me worked up then leaving me.' John sighed and pulled down his shorts, burying his nose into Bro sweatshirt and inhaling. He started to touch himself, imagining that it was Bro. He teased the tip with his thumb as the precum dripped onto the bed. He let out a whimper as he stopped and reached for his nightstand table, pulling out one of the dresser drawer and reaching in side. Now unknown to his father, Dave had sent John a Dildo (Of course for a joke) for his birthday. John never thought he would use it, but now he was just so turned on that he needed something inside of him. So with a loud groan, he pushed it in his entrance without any preparations. He arched his back, crying out in pain before it died down. He moved so that his ass was towards the wall and the end of the dildo was pressed against it. He then started to grind his hips back against it, letting out a loud moan. He grabbed his dick again and started to jerk roughly, like how he imagined bro would do. He didn't take him long to reach his climax, and he made a mess of his sheets. He laid there, panting, Trying to think of a way to prove to Bro he can handle it. He then thought of something and smiled, he yawned and stretched out on the bed. ' Tomorrow I will be his sextoy' He thought to himself.


End file.
